Surprise B'day Party
by D.Sapphire
Summary: Last Chapter. apa yang terjadi pada Miku dkk? apa yang akan di lakukan Rin dan Len? Mind to RnR? no Flame
1. Chapter 1

Hai! Ini adalah FF pertama ku yg ku buat untuk temen ku yang juga Vocaloid loverz..

Mohon bantuannya terutama para Senpai~

Yoroshiku Onegaisimasu~ Atashi wa DevilAsh Sapphire~

D.S : Tolong disclaimernya Rin-chan~

**DISCLAIMER: Vocaloid © YAMAHA & CRYPTON MEDIA**

Bukan punya D.S~ kalo gk kaito gk bkl di buat jd BaKaito~

Don't like don't read~

Mengandung OOC n Gajeness

**D.S PRESENTS: A Surprise B'day Party**

**Enjoy~**

Sehari sebelum Ultah Kagamine Twins, Miku, Kaito, Gakupo,Luka,Mikuo dan Meiko sedang berdiskusi untuk merayakan Ultah mereka.

" Baiklah kawan-kawan, apa ide kalian?" kata Miku membuka pembicaraan sambil makan Fried Negi.

Meiko mengangkat tangan dan berkata " Bagaimana dengan menghadiahkan mereka sake?"

Alhasil Meiko di timpuk 1 ton Negi.

"kau gila? Mereka masi di bawah umur tau!" omel Miku

"sudah-sudah, ada yang punya ide lain?" kata Mikuo menenangkan.

"aah~ aisu" kata Kaito yang membuat dia di pukul Miku dengan Big Negi.

"err, ada ide lain?" kata Luka. Gakupo mengamankan Meiko dan Kaito yang terluka.

"bagaimana denganmu Luka?" Tanya Miku.

"ah, kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita bikin pesta kejutan untuk Rin Len di rumah… errr.. rumah siapa ya?" usul Luka

"Rumahku dan Mikuo terlalu sempit" kata Miku.

"Aku kan tinggal bareng mereka." Jawab Kaito

"Kalau begitu di rumahku saja." Gakupo menawarkan diri.

"Ah, Benar.. rumah Gakup kan ada Hall," kata Mikuo

"Bagaimana cara kita untuk mendatangkan mereka ke rumah ku?" kata Gakupo polos.

"Enak aja! Bisa-bisa kita bisa di tuduh melakukan penculikan" omel Miku

" Bagaimana dengan bilang ada masalah di rumah Gakupo," kata Meiko yang sudah sadar.

" Masalah? Masalah apa?" Tanya Gakupo.

"bilang aja Kaito tersesat dirumahmu." Sambung Meiko santai yang membuatnya di lempar es batu yang berhasil membuat dia pingsan.

" ah, gimana kalo bilang dirumahku ada lomba makan buah?" usul Gakupo

"Tumben kamu ada ide bagus!" kata Luka. Gakupo shock.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu mari kita mulai rencananya." Kata Miku

.

.

.

Di Supermarket.

Mereka di bagi menjadi 3 kelompok. Miku dengan Mikuo, Meiko dengan Luka, Kaito bareng Gakupo.

Masing-masing membeli barang-barang sesuai daftar (diberi oleh Miku)

Tiba-tiba Kaito menyadari adiknya Rin & Len ada disini.

"hei, Gakupo, adik-adikku ada disana, kamu SMS yang lain."kata Kaito

"OK" kata Gakupo sambil bersembunyi di belakang rak.

"Ah! Kaito nii~." Kata Len

"Konnichiwa Kaito nii~" kata Rin

Tiba-tiba Gakupo muncul dan nimbrung dengan mereka. Mereka mengobrol dengan heboh.

Miku menyadari mereka dan dengan Ghostly Walk tetapi rambut tosca itu tertangkap oleh mata Len.

"ah. Sepertinya tadi ada Miku nee. " kata Len

"ah~ itu emank.." Belum sempat Kaito menyelesaikan kalimatnya dia telah di Chop oleh Gakupo di perutnya.

" ah.. tidak mungkin~. Miku kan ada dirumahnya" kata Gakupo

Kaito meringkuk memegang perutnya yang sakit.

Rin dan Len Sweat drop

Lalu Gakupo menerima SMS yang mengatakan semua sudah beres.

"ah.. Kami harus pulang sekarang." Kata Gakupo sambil menyeret Kaito.

Kagamine twins Sweat drop lagi.

.

.

.

"ah.. maafkan aku Kaito, aku takut ketahuan." Kata Gakupo.

Kaito tetap menangis kesakitan. Lalu Gakupo mengeluarkan senjatanya yaitu eskrim yang 100% membuat Kaito lupa pada sakitnya.

Gakupo mengirim SMS pada Miku : "aku dan Kaito ke rumahku. Kita bertemu disana, tolong beritahu yang lain."

Kaito dan Gakupo sampai di rumah Gakupo yang besar sekali (tepatnya kastil)

Saat masuk Kaito dan Gakupo di sambut oleh maid (yang tidak terhitung)dan langsung menaiki kendaraan khusus yang ber GPS karena kastil ini terlalu besar untuk berjalan.

" ah.. rumahmu selalu menarik ya?" kata Kaito

"Tidak.. biasa saja kok. Bagaimana kalau kita ke music room sambil menunggu mereka."kata Gakupo

Kaito mengangguk tanda setuju.

**TOBECONTINUED..**

D.S : Gimana?

Kaito : Bagus untuk ukuran pemula.

D.S : Kaichan~ I Love U~

Miku : *sweatdrop* Baiklah kita abaikan author~ Ayo RnR…

Gakupo : RnR please~


	2. Chapter 2

**A Surprise b'day party chapter 2.**

**UPDATE!**

Arigatou minna-san atas reviewnya. D.S akan berjuang lebih baik!

D.S : Tolong disclaimernya Kaichan~

**DISCLAIMER: Vocaloid © YAMAHA & CRYPTON MEDIA**

Bukan punya D.S~ kalo gk kaito gk bkl di buat jd BaKaito~

Don't like don't read~

Mengandung OOC n Gajeness

**D.S PRESENTS: A Surprise B'day Party**

**Enjoy~**

Balik ke Miku dkk. (Minus Gakupo & Kaito)

" Ah, Gakupo bilang agar kita kerumahnya."kata Miku.

" Ohh… Rumah Gakupo sangat besar loh…"kata Meiko.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah Gakupo.

" Uwah.. ini bukan rumah, tapi kastil."kata Miku yang terpana dengan rumah Gakupo.

"Kamu seperti pertama kali ke rumah Gakupo saja."kata Mikuo sambil Sweat drop.

"Ah, jangan tunda lagi, ayo cepat masuk kedalam"Luka menambahkan.

.

.

.

10 Menit kemudian

"AAAAHHH! Mana sih ruang musiknya?"teriak Miku tidak sabar.

"Kata maid yang ada didepan pintu masuk tadi untuk keruang musik emank harus berjalan selama setengah jam."kata Mikuo menjelaskan.

"WHAT! Bahkan naik mobil saja harus SETENGAH JAM?"timpal Miku sebal.

"Seharusnya Gakupo pakai mobil yang lebih cepat."protes Meiko yang tak sabar.

"Nanti rumah Gakupo hancur kalau pakai mobil yang terlalu cepat."kata Luka yang masih tenang.

.

.

.

20 Menit kemudian..

"Akhirnya, sampai juga ke ruang musiknya."kata Miku yang sudah tidak sabar dari tadi.

"Eh, teman-teman. Sepertinya ada suara dari dalam."kata Meiko.

Semua diam untuk mendengar suara yang dimaksud Meiko.

_**asa me ga samete massaki ni omoiukabu  
>aisu no koto<br>omoi ikitte shinaji o katta  
>"doushitano" tte kikareru kana<strong>_

Pinku no SUTOROBERII  
>tama ni wa RICCHI MIRUKU<br>Tabete dekakeru no  
>Kyou no boku wa hitoajichigau<p>

__"Inikan suara Kaito."kata Luka

"Pfftt.. Dasar maniak eskrim, dia nyanyi lagu 'Aisu ga meruto'."kata Miku menahan tawa.

Mereka masuk kedalam untuk bergabung dengan Gakupo dan Kaito.

"Gakupo, Kaito, ayo kita ke hall. Nanti tidak keburu."kata Mikuo.

"Ah, baik."kata Gakupo dan Kaito bersamaan.

Mereka pun naik ke mobil menuju hall

"Gakupo, berapa menit kalau kita mau ke hall?"Tanya Meiko

"Errr.. kira-kira 40 menit.."kata Gakupo

"Apa, **40 MENIT**!"kata Miku yang hilang kesabarannya.

"Sabar Miku, kata orang, orang sabar pantat lebar.."kata Meiko.

Alhasil Meiko di geplak pakai Negi raksasa.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di hall.

Mereka mulai sibuk dengan bagian masing-masing.

Kaito memasang hiasan.

Mikuo menyapu seluruh ruangan.

Gakupo mengganti lampu yang sudah rusak.

Luka membuat tulisan hiasan.

Miku sibuk menggunting hiasan.

Meiko malah nyantai & meminum sake yang baru dibelinya.

Alhasil Meiko ditendang Miku keluar

"Dasar maniak sake! Bukannya membantu malah nyantai! Bikin tambah kerjaan aja."kata Miku marah-marah.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya

Semua menginap dirumah Gakupo kecuali Kaito karena takut ketahuan Kagamine twins. Jadi Kaito pulang saat jam 8 kemarin.

Semua pegal-pegal tetapi itu hanya sebentar karena Gakupo memiliki onsen yang dapat melepaskan lelah.

.

.

.

Di onsen

"Ah, Gakupo, rumahmu menakjubkan ya?"kata Meiko keras-keras karena onsennya dipisah.

"Rumahmu serba ada ya, Resort saja kalah."kata Mikuo menambahkan.

"Hei-hei, kalian sudah lupa pada tujuan semula ya?"protes Miku.

"Tidak kok Miku, kita kan harus istirahat sebentar."kata Gakupo.

Tiba-tiba Meiko merangkul Luka dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Hei, Luka, jika kamu menikah dengan Gakupo, hidupmu akan bahagia."goda Meiko.

"Ah, aku.. kenapa aku.."kata Luka blushing.

"Kamu suka Gakupo kan?"sambung Meiko.

"Ti..tidak.."jawab Luka, suaranya makin kecil dan mukanya tambah merah.

"Hei Meiko, disini mukanya Gakupo udah merah banget loh."kata Mikuo.

"Hei! Kamu bohong!"kata Gakupo berusaha menutupinya.

"Sudah-sudah, ayo jangan berlama-lama lagi. Kita masih harus kerja."kata Miku menengahi.

"Baik!"jawab semuanya.

.

.

.

Sementara itu dirumah Kaito.

"Kaito nii, ayo bangun"kata Len.

"Iya niichan! Ayo bangun."timpal Rin

"Aaahh.. Biarkan aku tidur sebentar lagi."kata Kaito sambil menutup kepalanya dengan selimut.

Rin dan Len menyerah dan keluar dari kamar Kaito.

"Len, Kaito nii lupa sama ultah kita."kata Rin sedih.

"Iya. Kita cari yang lain yuk, mungkin mereka ingat sama ultah kita."kata Len berusaha menyemangati Rin.

**TOBECONTINUED.**

D.S : Gimana?

Len : Peran kami dikit banget sih?

D.S : Kan kalian yang bakal dikasih surprise.

Luka : Author jahat, membuka aib ku.

D.S : Akukan hanya membantumu Lukachii.

Kaito : Baiklah. Cepat jawab reviewnya.

**Rin YahiKonan-Kagamine**** :**

Arigatou atas reviewnya Rin-chan.

Terimakasih atas peringatannya.

Akan D.S perhatikan

Sudah UPDATE nih~

Arigatou~

**Arasa Koneko-chan**** :**

Arigatou reviewnya Arasa-chan.

Akan D.S perhatikan.

UPDATE nih ^^

Chapter 2 end..

**Yuuki-arakawa07** :

Arigatou masukannya..

D.S bakal lbh berjuang di fic selanjutnya

Arigatou minna ^^

RnR?


	3. Chapter 3

**A Surprise b'day party chapter 3.**

**UPDATE!**

Arigatou minna-san atas reviewnya. D.S akan berjuang lebih baik!

D.S : Tolong disclaimernya Lukachii~

**DISCLAIMER: Vocaloid © YAMAHA & CRYPTON MEDIA**

Bukan punya D.S~ kalo gk kaito gk bkl di buat jd BaKaito~

Don't like don't read~

Mengandung OOC n Gajeness

**D.S PRESENTS: A Surprise B'day Party**

**Enjoy~**

Rin dan Len mengunjungi rumah Miku & Mikuo, Luka dan Meiko. Tetapi mereka tidak ada dirumah. Jadi Rin dan Len terlihat sedih. Lalu mereka memutuskan ke rumah Gakupo dengan harapan Gakupo ada di rumahnya. Sebelum kerumah Gakupo. Mereka SMS Gakupo dulu. Karena rumah Gakupo terlalu luas dan agak susah kesananya.

Sementara itu dirumah Gakupo tepatnya di hall.

"GAWAT! Teman-teman!" Teriak Gakupo panik dan gak jelas lari muter-muter.

"Ada apa Gakupo? Kok panik begitu?" Tanya Mikuo yang sweat drop.

"Len dan Rin bilang kalau mereka mau kesini. Bagaimana dong?" Kata Gakupo yang masih muter-muter gak jelas.

Tiba-tiba Kaito masuk kehall. Kebingungan melihat Gakupo yang muter-muter gak jelas.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kaito

"Kedua adikmu mau kesini." Jawab Miku.

"Ehhh.." Kata Kaito bingung.

"Begini aja. Minta Kaito bawa mereka muter-muter sampai waktunya tiba." Kata Meiko member saran.

"Mana boleh aku, nanti mereka curiga donk" Tolak Kaito.

"Gakupo lah kalau begitu." Jawab Meiko santai.

"Ah, Gakupo, kamu jangan muter-muter mulu. Aku pusing tau." Kata Miku yang sudah pusing melihat tingkah Gakupo.

"Gakupo, kami minta tolong ya?" Kata Luka dengan senyum manisnya. Yang 100% membuat Gakupo diam dengan muka memerah.

"Ah, baiklah, aku bisa tahan mereka kira-kira 5 jam. Apakah bisa?" Kata Gakupo.

"Baik, itu cukup. Kami akan menyelesaikan dengan secepat mungkin." Kata Miku

"Ok, aku tinggal ya. Ganbatte minna~" Kata Gakupo seraya berlari menjemput Len dan Rin.

"Ayo semua, sedikit lagi."Kata Mikuo.

.

.

.

Di pintu masuk rumah Gakupo.

"Gakupo-nii.." Kata Len dan Rin berbarengan.

"Ah, kalian sudah datang." Kata Gakupo menyambut mereka.

"Gakupo-nii tahu Kaito-nii dan lainnya kemana?" Tanya Len.

"Hn? Aku tak tahu mereka dimana." Jawab Gakupo.

"Begitu ya.." Balas Rin.

"Hey, Bagaimana kalau kita main video game?" Tanya Gakupo.

"Ah, ok, ayo kita main."Ajak Len.

Len dan Rin main dengan heboh. Mereka main tennis di console N-W**.. setiap maid yang lewat di depan ruangan itu semua pada sweat drop mendengar kehebohan si kembar.

" Leeennnn~~~~ awas ya kau!" Teriak Rin.

"Hiah! Aku gak bakal kalah Rinny~~" Balas Len.

"SMASH!" Teriak Rin lagi.

"Counter!" Balas Len.

Alhasil berakhir seri dan mereka malah berantem.

"Len curang! Dasar Shota!" Kata Rin yang tidak terima dengan hasilnya.

"Enak aja. Kau yang curang!" Balas Len.

Lalu mereka di lempar terong oleh Gakupo yang membuat mereka benjol di kepala.

"Itte, Gakupo-nii kenapa lempar terong?" Kata Len, tangan kanannya mengusap kepalanya dan tangan satunya memegang terong yang di lempar Gakupo.

"Hiks, Gakupo-nii jahat." Kata Rin.

"Habisnya kalian malah berantem." Jawab Gakupo.

"Habisnya Rin yang…"

"Habisnya Len yang…"

"Sudahlah, ayo kita main gokart di belakang." Ajak Gakupo.

Len dan Rin hanya mengangguk.

Perjalanan ke sana memakan waktu 2 jam.

.

.

.

Waktu makan siang (balik ke hall)

"Aku lapar." Protes Mikuo.

"Bersabarlah sedikit." Balas Miku.

"Permisi, Tuan Muda Gakupo meminta kami untuk mengantarkan makanan." Kata Maid.

"Ah, Terimakasih." Kata Miku.

"Kami keluar dulu." Pamit Maid tersebut.

"Ah, di setiap tudung ada namanya." Kata Meiko.

" Ah benar, " Sambung Luka.

"Gakupo, I Love You!" Kata Meiko yang membuka tudung yang ada namanya.

"Wah, Gakupo menyiapkan semua makanan kesukaan kita." Sambung Luka.

"Iya" Kata Miku sambil mengangguk.

.

.

.

Setelah makan.

"Ayo kita kerja lagi." Kata Miku.

"Ok!" Sambut semuanya.

.

.

.

Lalu Rin, Len dan Gakupo.

"Ah, aku kenyang banget, Gakupo nii." Kata Len sambil memegang perutnya.

"Iya, makanan di rumah Gakupo nii sangat hebat." Komentar Rin

"Yuk kita nonton film." Ajak Gakupo.

Mereka ke ruangan film yang makan waktu setengah jam. Lalu Gakupo member mereka nonton film yang bikin mereka nangis-nangis. Tak lama kemudian, Gakupo minta diri dulu untuk mandi. Karena Gakupo menerima SMS kalau mereka sudah selesai mendekornya.

.

.

.

Dihall

"Akhirnya sudah selesai." Kata Miku.

"Ayo kita mandi dan bersiap-siap. Katanya dia juga lagi mandi." Kata Mikuo

Semua mandi dan bersiap-siap.

Back to Gakupo.

"Len, Rin, kalian tidak mau mandi dulu." Tanya Gakupo yang sudah selesai mandi.

Len dan Rin menatap satu sama lain.

"Baiklah kami mandi dulu, kacau sekali tampang kami sekarang." Kata Len

"Baiklah, cepat ya" Kata Gakupo.

Setelah Len dan RIn mandi.

"Ayo kita ke hall." Kata Gakupo.

Len dan Rin hanya ikut saja.

Saat sampai di Hall.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEN,RIN!" Teriak semuanya.

"Ja.. jadi ini pesta untuk kami." Kata Len terkejut.

"Hiks.. Aku bahagia." Kata Rin senang sampai terharu.

**THE END**

Rin : Arigatou minna~ *hiks*

Len : *hiks* aku terharu

Kaito : Kalian jangan ngambek lagi ya.

D.S : Aku gimana? Kan aku yang bikin cerita.

Len & Rin : *jalan* lupakan author sarap itu.

D.S :*Hiks* maafkan aku. m(_)m

Kaito : Maafkan author ini karena cerita yang pendek dan GAJE! RnR?

Miku : Aku jawab ya reviewnya.

**Yuuki Arakawa07**

Arigatou reviewnya. Akan D.S perhatikan lagi. Tunggu karyaku selanjutnya ya.

Ini chapter terakhir. ^^

**Arasa Koneko-chan**

Arigatou reviewnya. Em, akan lebih D.S perhatikan. UPDATE. ^^


End file.
